End Up here
by rory21
Summary: Not only he has betrayed his friends, but Seth Rollins' actions upon leaving The Shield are affecting his relationship with Kaitlyn as well. As his feud with Dean gets tangled with his private life, will he be able to save his future with the diva or is he in for a bigger loss than what he had imagined joining The Authority? Seth/Kaitlyn/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**"End Up Here" A Seth/Kaitlyn/Dean fanfic  
**Takes places after Seth's betrayal, pretend that Kaitlyn's still on the roster.  
SORRY for the mistakes, I haven't written anything in ages AND English is not my first language.

Hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1  
**

"_Fucking answer your phone, you idiot."_

As the call eventually switched to the voicemail after the 5th ring -and for the 3rd time in a row- Kaitlyn tossed the electronic device on the couch in frustration.

"_Fucking idiot."_ Was the mutter that accompanied the irritated gesture; yes, the former women's champion wasn't apparently one for subtlety (nor much ladylike exclamations, for that matter) when she was upset about something… and boy, didn't she have a right to be that night.

No, actually, scratch that. Saying that she was upset was the understatement of the century: she was _furious_.

Here she was standing all dressed up in the cozy living room of their apartment, ready since hours to go to her best friend's birthday party… the one _he_ had promised he wouldn't be late for or even worse make her miss… but that was evidently yesterday (or make that the past two weeks during which she had reminded him non stop) cause tonight, at half past 11, her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Why was it always like that with men, honestly? The more you tried to be the easy-going, not-annoying, no-demanding, standing-by-your-side girlfriend, the more they seemed more than eager to let you down at the first occasion.

Perfect boyfriends didn't exist, she was well aware of that, hell she didn't even want perfection nor she believed to be so flawless herself, but the point here was that up until two months ago Seth wasn't like this. He wasn't like this at all. See, that's what made it even worse to accept and cope with… she hadn't walked straight into a relationship with one of those guys who constantly left you hanging or wondering and knowing exactly what she was getting herself into but choosing to do so anyway; she hadn't deliberately closed her eyes before his quite evident faults and foolishly hoped to be the one to change his ways. No, they were actually alright as a couple… they were good… they were _happy_ together. She didn't like being cheesy and go as far as stating they were 'perfect', but someone else might have looking at the young couple.

And then… then it all changed the moment he had left the Shield to become the Authority's pet and before she knew it things had taken a turn for the worse and their relationship seemed inevitably headed for disaster.

Sitting down on the couch, the diva took off the studded bracelet she was sporting with her outfit with a brusque movement, a beat later and the high heeled boots found their way on the floor with a loud thud on the wooden parquet: the party was definitely off. Happy Birthday AJ, wish I was there.

At this point too disappointed to even hope anymore (what for, anyway), the blonde diva didn't even know why she proceeded to retrieve her iPhone from where it had sunk in between the couch's pillows. Unlocking the screen, her black-nailed finger easily slid across the applications selecting the green icon with the white receiver in the middle; then scrolling through the list of the recently had chats, she opened the tab of her conversation with Seth.

And as WhatsApp kindly informed her that his last access had been half an hour earlier without even a smoke signal towards her, the bracelet she had previously removed flew across the room, knocking down one of their framed pictures together and shattering the glass in sharp little pieces.

How fitting.

"_Fuck you, Seth."_ Was the last insult that escaped Kaitlyn's lips before the first sob overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

**"End Up Here" A Seth/Kaitlyn/Dean fanfic**

Thanks to Christal-R, skiptothegoodbit, Jeri525, Sarcastic Nigthmare for the reviews... very much appreciated! :)

Enjoy! x

**Chapter 2**

According to the bright red numbers of the digital alarm clock offering the only source of light in the otherwise dark bedroom, it was 1:37 AM when, bumping against apparently every single piece of furniture present in the room, (_geez, and you'd think someone nicknamed the Ninja was at least that tiny bit more perceptive in the dark_), Seth made his long awaited return at home.

Distinctly hearing a muffled curse escaping his lips (_good, hope you just crushed your bare little toe against the nightstand, you jerk_) and therefore definitely sure that it was indeed her boyfriend and not their cat the cause of the aforementioned noises, Kaitlyn's mind presented her a quite interesting conflict of choice upon what was about to come next.

Fight about it or let it go.

Fight about it or let it go.

Fight— _hey, what the heck, of course I'm not letting this go!_

So, reaching for the bedside lamp, the diva switched the light on and turned to face the two-toned Ninja.

There, caught like the famous deer in highlights, Seth stopped in mid-action in the process of unbuttoning his dark grey shirt.

He still had his shoes on, though, therefore his little toes were both intact— _pity_.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't want to wake you up." He offered an apologetic smile.

Looking down from his angelic expression to the first visible glimpse of his abs, the diva had to actually remind herself why she was currently mad at him.

_Alright, focus now, don't mind the 6 pack._

Adjusting herself up in a sitting position, Kaitlyn ran a hand through her hair… which at this point in between the hairspray she hadn't bothered to remove earlier and the pillow, probably resembled a wild lion's mane. "And that's the only thing you're sorry for? It's nearly 2 o' clock, Seth."

By this time shirtless, the thus questioned superstar freed his own hair from the ponytail he was sporting (_damn, there had to be some kind of sick sexual discrimination here… why did his hair always fell perfectly and effortlessly back into place?! She could be spending hours with straightener or curling irons and there was no way to tame that mass_) and let out a barely audible sigh; evidently no, he hadn't escaped it.

"I know, it took longer than I expected." A matter-of-fact shrug accompanied his words.

"Yeah, _that_ I kinda noticed". She icily remarked. "So that's all I'm going to get?"

"Look Kait, what do you want me to say? I wasn't with another woman, check if you want." He stated with almost indifference, as he had nothing to do with the argument in the happening.

_Oh no, he didn't go there._

"That's what you think?!" Her voice slightly (or actually not so much) raising with each sentence at this point, her tone directly proportioned to her anger, Kaitlyn actually sprinted up on her knees "That I'm jealous?" She pointed an accusatory finger in his direction, "Don't you dare making this about me, don't you dare making me the jealous or paranoid girlfriend. I know you weren't with another girl, that's not the issue here!"

"Then why are you getting this mad? Over what?" Seth spread his arms in a helpless gesture, a puzzled expression gracing his features.

"Cause you promised me! You promised we'd go to AJ's party…!"

"God, that's it?!" The superstar asked in a midst of disbelief and frustration, then shook his head with a humorless laugh "I can't believe you're bitching at me cause I didn't take you to a bloody birthday party. What are we, 13 and you missed the school disco? You're not a kid, you could've gone by yourself if you cared so much for the stupid party."

"Of course I could have, IF YOU HAD THE COURTESY OF LETTING ME KNOW AT SOME POINT DURING THE PAST 6 HOURS! What was I supposed to do, just leave when you told me you'd be back by 8 to pick me up?! You didn't even pick up your phone all evening long!"

"I was working, Kaitlyn! We were discussing the strategies to adopt next, forgive me if I didn't stop the meeting for a party, how inconsiderate of me."

"Right," she promptly counteracted his snicker "cause Trips and Steph wouldn't allow you one phone call or text message to tell your girlfriend you were going to be late? Do they even allow you to speak when not directly requested?"

"Very mature, Kait, really."

"Sorry, I forgot you're only about yourself now to even remember you have a girlfriend." She complained with an eye-roll. Alright, so what if she was coming off as the needy, neglected girlfriend? She had the right to be!

"I was working." Seth stated once again, almost no signs of emotions in his voice.

"Yes, and that's the only thing you apparently care about lately."

"Yeah, maybe it is! What do you want me to do?" He shouted, his arms once again spread wide.

"I want you to fucking care about us too!" The diva shouted back. Oh, the neighbors were definitely in for a bloody interesting night.

"I do! But that's my career we're talking about, my big chance, my golden ticket… it's not something that happens every day!" The frustration was evident in his voice, as the distress and the determination of making her see his matter-of-fact point; he wasn't trying to play her out, to spin her a line, he really believed to be in the right… at least you could give him that. "I can't allow myself any distractions." Okay, or maybe not.

If you were witnessing the scene, you could exactly see Kaitlyn deflate at that exact point, it was almost as if she had been physically struck. He stood there watching as she cast her eyes down, his chest still slightly heaving for the precedent outburst.

"Don't worry about it anymore, then, the distraction's out."

And with that Kaitlyn stood up on her bare feet and marched to the door.

Putting his head back, Seth closed his eyes for a brief moment, a groan escaping his mouth before he moved to follow her in the living room. "Where are you going? What are you doing?" He asked in confusion as she stumbled on one foot trying to put her boots back on.

"I don't know, out."

"Out where? For heaven's sake, it's 2 o' clock."

"I don't know, alright?!" She snapped, then angrily tossed the uncooperative shoe on the parquet.

A moment of silence passed, both running a hand through their respective hair.

"Look," Seth was the first to speak "I didn't mean it like that, okay? Can we just go to bed? It's late, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"No, we won't." She deadpanned.

"We will."

_No we won't, Cause you say that every bloody time and then we never actually do. _But she was tired, she was tired of it all. "Alright, let's go to sleep." She eventually agreed, no real emotion in her voice as she feebly motioned with one hand towards the bedroom.

Mistaking her resignation for understanding, he outstretched one arm and offered his hand when she remained glue to her spot. "You coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

As he silently nodded and disappeared in the empty room, she collapsed once again for that night on the couch, her face buried in her hands.

"This is a train wreck." The diva muttered to herself.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Dean makes his debut in our story... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**"End Up Here" A Seth/Kaitlyn/Dean fanfic**

Thanks to Christal-R, Sarcastic Nightmare, Jeri525, skiptothegoodbit, and xlightersintheairx for the reviews, very very very much! :)

Enjoy x

**Chapter 3**

Waking up the next morning (well, actually make it only a few hours since she had finally fallen asleep), Kaitlyn could have imagined basically to find _everything_ and _anything_ except from the scenario she actually stumbled upon.

Entering the kitchen (where entering meant dragging her feet in zombie-like slow motion) the diva surely wasn't prepared for the sight of her boyfriend standing in front of the stove, making pancakes.

PANCAKES.

He was making freaking pancakes.

Are you for real, bro?!

With his back at her and therefore oblivious to her presence, Seth kept working away at the frying pan, his head slightly bent on a side to check how much more it'd take for the golden mixture to be ready. In his gym clothes (a pair of green sweatpants with huge black lettering along the sides and a black hoodie) and with his hair in a neat ponytail, it was actually quite adorable to see the professional wrestler all focused on the task at hand as if it was the most delicate and risky action in the world.

And when you almost started feeling envious of the attention dedicated to a pancake, then you definitely knew your relationship required some fixing up to do.

Eventually deciding that it was time to let go before overcooking it, the former Architect of the Shield not-so-swiftly shifted the pancake from the pan to the serving dish where it graciously landed with a soft _plop_ on top of a golden-brown pile.

"There you go." He whispered to himself while turning to place the plate on the red-checkered table… and at last spotting his girlfriend in the process.

If he noticed the mix of surprise and puzzlement (and lack of sleep, mostly) on Kaitlyn's features, he didn't point it out at all; and showing how evidently he had already put their last fight behind, Seth offered a somewhat sheepish smile. "Hey."

"Hi." The diva tentatively greeted back.

"I made breakfast."

Gosh, that wasn't fair. As her eyes traveled from the carefully set table to his cutest 'proud-little-boy-surprising-his-mommy-without-anybody's-help' expression, the diva felt kinda trapped.

Yes, she was still mad at him, yet was she going to take the fight further and overlook his impromptu domestic effort and basically make herself look like the bitchy girlfriend unable to let go and move on?

Ughhh.

"I see." She cautiously opted for a faint, neutral smile.

Right on cue, her stomach loudly made its emptiness clear for the whole kitchen to hear.

FINE, YOU WIN.

"Dive in, then." Seth offered an amused grin at the noise and even went as far as moving the chair for her.

"Thank you," she put a bit more effort this time with her half-convincing smile while sitting down, "it looks delicious." Her stomach protested once again. "Smells delicious too, actually."

"I went out and got you blueberries." He nodded towards the little transparent container on her left.

Damn, the boy knew how to play adorable, gotta give him that.

By this time already swallowing a huge bite, as soon as she was done Kaitlyn couldn't refrain from instinctively explain "Holy shit, it tastes amazing as well!"

Seth wholeheartedly laughed at such outburst. "Glad to hear. Yet what's with the tone of surprise?"

Feigning innocent with a shrug and helping herself to another bite, it seemed as they had indeed moved past last night's fight. "Who said I was surprised? I was simply impressed". She grinned.

"Liar." Seth called her out with a playful eye-roll, earning a giggle in return.

"So, what are the plans for today? Going to the gym?"

"Uh-huh. Actually, you know what? I'd better get going." He added after a quick glance at his wristwatch and consequently stood up.

"Oh, I'm going too this morning; give me just 10 minutes to finish up and get changed."

"Yeah, it's just…"

"What?" The diva prompted as he unsurely trailed off while scratching his head. "I'll be quick, I promise. No make up, no hair getting done."

"I believe you," he conceded a somewhat guilty smile "but I really have to leave like now. I made plans with Randy."

"It's alright," Kaitlyn easily shrugged and stood up as well; gosh what was all that fuss even about? "I'll just grab a hoodie and put on pants. Go picking up the car and I'll be down in a minute." See? Easy.

Then why wasn't he agreeing yet?

"Actually, I think it's best we go our separate ways, you know." Seth somewhat cautiously said. At least he had the complaisance of looking embarrassed, clearly at unease with what he was saying.

"No, actually I don't—OH." And the penny dropped at last. "What? Now you can't even be seen arriving with me at the gym?" The question was put quite sarcastically, incredulity masking the hurt behind her inquiring words. What the hell, what was that, high school? He was now part of the cool kids and therefore didn't want to be publicly associated with his geeky girlfriend anymore? C'mon, it was absurd and ridiculous to even consider such theory in the first place.

Yet silence sometimes spoke louder than words… and that particular silence was becoming quite more awkward by the second.

Oh dear.

"Oh my God, that's the reason… I can't believe it!" Kaitlyn exclaimed with a humorless and shocked laugh, a hand running through her hair. "What, are you embarrassed of me?"

"God, Kait, no! Of course I'm not! Look," The athletic superstar took a deep breath, "You're making it look worse than what it really is."

"Am I?"

He winced at the disappointment etched on her face. "Yeah, it's just… you know I'm in a delicate spot right now and I think it's best for the both of us if we show that we're able to keep our careers separated."

"Yeah, but I'm not accompanying you the ring, I'm just hitching a ride to the gym."

"I know, but—" Ops, ringtone going off.

Cue: new best buddy calling.

Abort pathetic attempt of justifying yourself, you prick.

"I really gotta go now, sorry." Seth once again looked at unease, then proceeded to grab his bag from the adjacent chair and awkwardly placed a quick peck on her cheek on his way out. "Don't think about it, I'll see you later." He quietly said.

"Yeah, don't _you_ worry," she said when he couldn't hear her anymore as the front door got closed "I won't be saying hi if we unfortunately bump into each other."

* * *

An hour later (what would have been the point of rushing out of the door at that point?) and our diva was quite busy working her generously nice backside off at the infamous gym.

Wearing a pair of baggy military pants and a simple black tank top, her wrists were covered in white tape while she mercilessly pounded the punching bag.

Obviously imagining a certain two toned superstar instead of the red sack at the receiving hand of her punches, she was definitely letting out her anger for all the room to hear and see; yet, unconcerned of the presence of her colleagues surrounding her, Kaitlyn kept punching away with all she got.

"God, you look like hell."

Well, she wasn't quite unconcerned _now_.

Turning to face the blunt superstar who had just approached her, she caught a glimpse of her appearance in the nearest full length mirror.

Botchy red face: check.

Sweat all over: check.

Crazy wavy hair: check.

Wiping her forehead with her own arm (always a classy move), the diva took one more moment for her breathing to become almost regular again before addressing a playful eye-roll at the intruder in question.

"Always the charmer, Ambrose."

Offering an unrepentant grin, the latter tapped an invisible hat, "I try my best."

"Well, you wanna try that somewhere else today is you don't want to get punched as well."

"Oh my, feisty today, aren't we? Me likey." Unperturbedly displaying another of his trademark grins, he made the diva helplessly giggle. "So who wronged you? By the way, forgot to say you look ready to kill someone as well. Not to mention you keep making these shrieks which I can't decide whether they resemble more a cat getting strangled or you having some hardcore sex."

"If either is on your bucket list to ever find out, I suggest you start looking for a stray cause the other one ain't happening outside your dreams, boy." She grinned.

"Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying." Dean casually shrugged.

Alright, they had acknowledged each other's presence, the harmless banter had be done, the easy joking around achieved… now it was the cue for him to say goodbye and walk away.

At least as far as present circumstances stood. It definitely felt awkward in a way to stand there and talk to him as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed. Mind you, nothing had _technically _happened in between the two of them indeed… but how to ignore the two toned, ninja-skilled, elephant in the room? They got along well, they had always gotten along well, effortlessly even; they had spent countless hours together joking around and having fun or simply hanging out… but that was all cause Seth linked them. With him out of the picture what were they even? And how did Seth's betrayal affect their interacting now? Was she even supposed to talk to him?

Apparently, according to Dean, YES, cause the superstar didn't seem on the point of leaving at all.

"So, what's gotten into you?" His question was serious this time, his expression genuinely and almost uncharacteristically interested in the answer.

"The same reason that apparently made you go all psycho lately."

"I was always instable, baby." He tut-tued, the bad boy grin making its appearance once again.

"Right, my bad." She laughed. Then, exactly at that point, while no other words were exchanged in between the duo, unaware of what was happening, Seth entered the room; it was just the split of a second as his eyes fell on his girlfriend and his former brother and a silent glance was exchanged, before Randy and Hunter followed their new associate inside and led him the opposite way.

If Dean was troubled by the long distance encounter, he didn't show it, yet he couldn't help but study Kaitlyn's slightly worried expression.

"Look," he stated with an almost imperceptible softer edge in his voice "don't let him give you any shit for this, alright? If I want to talk to you, hell, I _will_ talk to you." And with that, without waiting for an answer, but receiving the hint of a smile, the superstar playfully pinched her cheek before nodding his goodbye and walking away.

_Oh boy_.


	4. Chapter 4

**"End Up Here" A Seth/Kaitlyn/Dean fanfic**

Thanks to Jeri252, Christal-R, Sarcastic Nightmare, xlightersintheair, skiptothegoodbit, LivHardy and the anonymous for the reviews, you're awesome :)

SORRY for the wait, I got back to work this week after summer break and it took me a bit to get back into the swings of habits and stuff, I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days!

Enjoy! x

**Chapter 4**

It was several hours later when, definitely feeling regenerated from her intense workout and an equally intense shopping session (c'mon now, you could be badass all you wanted but retail therapy did wonders for every single type girl on the planet) that had followed, when Kaitlyn stepped inside the house again.

Automatically hanging up her keys on the cat-shaped wooden holder hung on the wall next to the door, the diva greeted her boyfriend with a casual yet somewhat cautious "Hey."

She didn't even know what she was feeling anymore, how she was feeling anymore. Only thing she was certain of was that she was tired of all this fighting, all the recent arguments, all this resentment she sometimes couldn't help but feel towards the former Shield member; she didn't like it one bit, but how could she move past it anyway? It wasn't that she usually found hard to 'forgive and forget', or at least she hadn't up until now, but when every time (and lately almost every single day) you found yourself forgiving to be afterwards hurt and disappointed all over again… well, it was safe to say that it left you a certain bitterness to cope with.

Which was why, taking in the sight of Seth sprawled on the couch with their cat lazily resting on his t-shirt clad belly, Kaitlyn couldn't decide, perhaps for the first time since she had known him, whether she was pleased or not to find him already at home.

On the other side, the superstar observed as the diva silently took off her jacket, then he switched the TV off and adjusted in a sitting position, not without disturbing the pet and thus earning an annoyed glare from the feline.

"You've been out for a while."

Now, that was odd. It wasn't a simple, interested, curious question of the conversational kind, nope. This was a statement that even without the question mark actually bore all the unvoiced inquiry… and a somehow accusatorial one at that.

It wasn't something she had heard before from him, nor something she was accustomed to, yet lately it seemed like there had been quite a few 'first times' to surprise her.

"Yeah, I suppose." The diva distractedly shrugged.

"I didn't know you had specific plans."

_Cause you never bother to ask anymore. _"I met up with AJ and we went to eat something after the gym."

"I didn't see her there."

Okay, that was even odder.

"That's cause she wasn't there. I called her afterwards; I still had to give her our present, you know. Why?"

"And so you've been with her all this time."

Alright, something was definitely not normal here. Kaitlyn kept looking in confusion at the emotionless expression on Seth's face; he just sat there with his knees slightly apart and his arms crossed, his head almost imperceptibly up; a touch of defiance in his posture altogether while he kept incessantly questioning her.

"What's with the third degree? YES, we've hanged out for a couple of hours." She lifted up the shopping bags she was still carrying in her hands for good measure. "Geez, what's with you today?"

"Actually what's with _you_?"

"What?"

"You sure you didn't spend some time with someone else? Like, I don't know, perhaps your buddy Dean?"

There you go. At last!

Kaitlyn's eyes widened with incredulity. "Oh my God, that's what this is all about? Cause you saw us earlier?!"

"_Us_. Interesting." Seth cocked his head on a side, studying his girlfriend's indignant reaction with an eyebrow up to accompany the not-so-subtle accusation he had just thrown at her.

"Ridiculous." The diva pointedly fired back.

"So you've been talking to Dean."

"No, I haven't. Not before today." By now the former NXT contestant had carelessly dropped the bags on the floor and stood before the two-toned superstar mirroring his posture with her arms equally crossed on her chest. …Just like two stubborn children, basically. Now it only was needed for one of them to stomp a foot on the ground and for the other to stuck their tongue out for the little picture to be completed.

"Really? You looked pretty cozy with each other."

"Yes, such intimate talk in between the treadmill and the punching bag, you wouldn't believe what a heart to heart we had. Such a blast." She retorted with an eye-roll.

"Well, I'm glad at least you find it funny." Seth icily commented.

"No, actually I find it ridiculous." She stated once again before throwing her arms up in evident frustration. "You know what? I don't deserve this stupid interrogation or whatever this is. He stopped by and we exchanged a few words, it's not the end of the world. And there's no point in talking to you if you don't even trust me." And with that the diva stormed off towards the kitchen.

It only took Seth a few moments to stand up and follow her, not before having grumbled and rolled his eyes at no one in particular, yet he already found his girlfriend angrily cleaning up after that morning's breakfast.

It had been just a few hours earlier that he had stood in that same room and in the same spot she was now occupying trying to arrange something nice for her, and now it seemed like it had happened days ago. He leaned with a shoulder against the doorframe and silently sighed observing her agitated movements. Why was it always like that in between them, lately?

DAMN.

"I trust you." He eventually added with a still firm yet calmer tone. "But I don't like you associating yourself with him."

If Seth was expecting some sort of understanding from her at this point, he surely was in for a surprise cause, angrily slipping off the bright yellow rubber gloves with a _snap_ that echoed in the whole room, Kaitlyn turned to face him with a new found fury in her eyes.

"Oh really, now? Well, watch me giving a fuck about that. Not happening."

Stunned. Seth remained simply stunned at such statement; she hadn't even raised her voice, nope, it came out in a low, icy tone that actually made the whole sentence sound much more like a threat.

And apparently she wasn't even done yet.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

"And why, by the way, you don't approve? You never had a problem with that before— oh, right," she carelessly went on as he opened his mouth to retort something, "things are different now, he's the _enemy_ now." She added, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, he is. And you know that."

"Please, spare me the whole 'evolution of Seth Rollins' speech." An eye-roll accompanied the words before the diva went even further on. "I don't like you associating with those people either, but what can I do? YOU can let the Authority decide for you all you want, letting them even forbid you to be seen with me in public, but I'm not anybody's puppet and I don't like to be told what to do; what's more, I don't fight anyone's battles, especially when they have no reason to even have been started in the first place. As far as I'm concerned you can burn bridges with every fucking single person on the earth, but you don't have a saying in whom I talk or not with."

There, she had basically let out all what she had stored inside in the past weeks; she wasn't even sure why it had all come out now… perhaps it didn't have anything to do with the veto of speaking to Dean per se either, but it had been like taking off the lid on a jar, and once the first word had slipped out she had found it impossible to stop.

Seth blinked a few times, taken aback by her words; his girlfriend on the other hand didn't look much in control of what she had just said either, as she stood opposite to him, visibly shaken, still heavily panting after her long called-for outburst.

"You've basically just said that you don't support me in this."

"…No, I don't." Kaitlyn almost whispered. "I believe in you, but there surely were other ways to stand out… and I think you truly let go of something great by leaving the Shield, both personally and professionally. And just to set things straight, Dean Ambrose has nothing to do with this whatsoever."

Seth's eyes were set on the floor as he absentmindedly nodded with slow motions at her confession, then he met her eyes again with a humorless, dark, bitter smile on his features.

"At least I know where you stand now. Not with me, apparently."

And with that last sentence he turned on his heels and walked out, not before slamming the front door behind himself.

Another day, another fight.

Finding herself still clutching the gloves in one hand, Kaitlyn tossed them with frustration in the sink before the first sob overcame her.

Was this the end of them as a couple?


	5. Chapter 5

**"End Up Here" A Seth/Kaitlyn/Dean fanfic**

Thanks to **Sarcastic Nightmare**, **Livhardy**, **Christal-R**, and **skiptothegoodbit** for reviewing the last chapter; you rule!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"That's fucked up. No, actually, that's even more fucked up than a normal fucked up."

Complacently nodding as her best friend, sitting cross-legged on the locker room's floor, so eloquently put her articulated view on the matter at hand, Kaitlyn offered a resigned smile.

"Tell me about it."

"No, really. _Really_." AJ went on, even more indignant than before. "And that was it, you haven't seen him since then?!"

Three days had passed since the last, unresolved fight in between the once happy couple; three days during which, after having left the apartment with his great one line exit, the self-proclaimed Ninja hadn't bothered coming back home… or even getting in touch with his girlfriend, for that matter. It was Monday night now and, having just dutifully related the whole situation to her life long friend, Kaitlyn was left to helplessly shrug at the inquiry.

"Nope. He just stopped by to pick some of his things the following morning; while I was out, mind you."

"And he didn't even leave you a note then?"

"Not even a smoke signal."

"Well, that's fucked up." AJ pointed out, quite matter-of-factly at this point, once again.

Silently thanking the heavens for having such a best friend by her side, Kaitlyn chuckled. "Yup, we can easily agree on that." A beat later though, and her mood darkened again as a sigh escaped her lips. "I feel so… lost." She voiced out while running a hand through her blonde and black streaked hair. "I don't even know what's going on at this point; are we broken up? Are we still together? Are we _going_ to break up?"

With her head cocked on a side and absentmindedly glancing at the TV monitor where the Raw episode was going on live from that very same arena, AJ bit her thumbnail. "Do you want to be broken up?"

"…No!" Was the immediate response, only to be reached a couple of seconds later by a more hesitant one. "At least I don't think I do… I just want things back like they were before. God, I don't even know if I'm in the wrong here!" Kaitlyn helplessly shook her head, earning a glare in return, one which very much resembled the expression the current Women's champion usually saved for the ring.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… I don't know, maybe I am in the wrong for not supporting him career-wise? Shouldn't that be what a girlfriend's supposed to do? Like you don't support Punk even if you'd like to have him here as well?"

"Do you want Seth to be successful?"

"Of course!"

"Do you want him to become World champion, the face of the company, the future of the business?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you are supporting him career-wise, you're just not supporting him being a twisted jerk about it." AJ simply concluded.

"Well, yeah, technically… but it doesn't change things much if that's the way he wants to play his career, does it?" Kaitlyn voiced her doubts.

"It does when his career choices are affecting your relationship and the way he acts off screen."

"…Right." The former champion lightly bumped her head on the wall behind herself, resting her eyes for a second. "And what if he doesn't want to change that?"

"Easy." AJ shrugged right while the superstar in question appeared on the screen, "You move on and let the motherfucker burn. …What?" She prompted when Kaitlyn didn't respond and just kept staring at the monitor with a deep sigh, while her boyfriend proceeded to hit Dean with a steel chair at the end of his match.

"He's a good looking motherfucker, though." She pouted.

* * *

Fast forward 40 minutes and the troubled diva was sat by herself on one of the backstage crates, a small plastic pot of yogurt in her hands while she observed the show going on.

Only, engrossed in the task at end (which meant both licking the spoon and following a match in between Paige and Natalya), Kaitlyn didn't notice nor hear someone approaching from behind.

"Well, look if this isn't the good life of the diva while I have to damn myself playing cat and mouse every week with your boyfriend."

Literally jumping up and consequently holding her chest as a grinning Dean Ambrose took place next to her, the diva sheepishly removed the plastic spoon from her mouth. "Yup, I guess that'd be me."

With his back against the same crate she was sitting on and with his arms crossed, Dean nodded at the monitor in front of them. "Why are you watching from the sidelines anyway?"

A bit taken aback by the question, Kaitlyn offered a shrug. "They don't seem to have a spot for me at the moment. AJ is the revolutionary anti-diva as champ, Paige is the novelty as first contender, the Bellas have this family drama going on… and truth be told I can't really shake my ass to become Fandango's new partner. You know how it is."

"So what?" The superstar promptly, and quite surprisingly, retorted. "You're gonna let them walk all over you like that?"

"No, I mean—" Blinking a few times, Kaitlyn's stuttering was interrupted by Dean.

"You don't wait for them to come up with a plan for you. The way I see it, if they're dumb enough to leave you behind, then _you_ make them notice you."

It had to be noted, he said that with such a firm belief and what seemed like genuine interest, that she felt herself slightly blush under the determination of his gaze; it was strange to be sat there and have a serious chat with the Shield member, furthermore a chat about herself… if felt strange AND strangely nice.

Trying to conceal the mix of embarrassment and this weird shyness-meet-pleasure she was experiencing for the first time before the superstar, Kaitlyn lightly kicked his leg from her upper position. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're asking me to become the new Shield member, Dean Ambrose."

Smirking at her cheeky grin, the latter replied with an appreciative nod while not-so-subtly eying her up and down. "Why not, you'd look hella cute in that tactical vest thingy. I mean, we'd have to make some changes in the chest area for it to fit, but we can make it work."

ALRIGHT, if she had unconsciously and quite instinctively started the flirty edge in the conversation herself with the previous sentence, this time she properly felt it. And what was more, she found herself PROPERLY enjoying it.

Abort.

Abort.

ABORT RIGHT NOW.

Yet her facial muscles seemed to have developed all of a sudden a will of their own as a giggle escaped the diva's lips.

The music of Paige's theme song came then in Kaitlyn's aid, interrupting the eye lock in between the two and taking the conversation back on topic.

"I have to say I'm surprised, though," Dean stated as the dark haired diva celebrated the win in the ring "considering your boyfriend is the Authority's pet, I mean. It shouldn't be difficult for him to make them consider you."

"Well, let's say that I'm not exactly his favorite person right now."

"Huh?" Dean's head immediately turned in the diva's direction once more, a not-so-well concealed mix of surprise and interest etched on his face. "Trouble in paradise?"

"More like paradise lost." She corrected with a hint of uneasiness in her weak smile.

If she was expecting some sympathy for the poor state of her relationship, though, she was instead left to be surprised by meeting quite the opposite reaction in the form of Dean's infamous unrepentant grin.

"Welcome to the club, then." He offered her his fist in the way she had witnessed so many times both in person and on screen. "At least you don't have to hide everywhere to steal that damn briefcase."

Laughing at the last remark, Kaitlyn easily obliged and bumped fists with him before the superstar casually nodded his goodbye and walked away as a few other superstars and technicians passed by.

Finding herself on her own again, the diva didn't have much time to dwell on how for the second time in a row Dean had been the one approaching her and, more importantly, unexpectedly lifting up her spirits again, cause none other than Seth suddenly appeared at the end of the opposite corridor.

Evidently freshly dressed after his match in pair of dark blue jeans and his brand new grey T-shirt and with his wet hair left loose, Mr. Money in the Bank slowly approached her.

"Hey," he was the first to speak in a quiet tone, stopping by next to her. "I was looking for you; do you mind if we talk? In private?" He added glancing at their surroundings.

"…Alright." Finding her voice again and realizing she was actually holding her breath from the moment he had reached her, Kaitlyn hopped down and silently followed him.

…and if either of the two had shot a glance behind them at that exact moment, they would have noticed a certain scruffy superstar observing the scene with his jaw set, not really the picture of pleasure himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**"End Up Here" A Seth/Kaitlyn/Dean fic**

Thanks to **Sarcastic Nightmare**, **Savannah Webber**, **Livhardy**, **skiptothegoodbit**, and **Jeri525** for reviewing the last chapter! :)

SO SORRY for the wait! I had a bit of problem with a wisdom tooth, and I also got back to work full time so I've been pretty busy; hope you guys like this one and to bring you the next very soon :)

x

* * *

Following Seth in silence down the corridors until they reached his private locker room (one of the undisputed perks of having joined forces with the Authority), there was only one thing going through Kaitlyn's mind.

_This is the end._

_THIS IS THE END._

_Oh God, what if this is the end?!_

Fighting the instinct to either run away and postpone until it was humanly possible the dreaded confrontation, or to text every female friend whose number she had on her phone for an impromptu discussion of what she was supposed to do, eventually the diva remained perfectly standing still in the middle of the room, almost as if she was carefully avoiding to touch any of his belongings by accident… after all she didn't know if they still had that degree of intimacy, if she was still allowed to do so.

Basically, with each passing second and the more uncomfortable the silence proportionally grew, she started to feel much like a kid being summoned up in the principal's office and awaiting the unknown verdict pending on her head.

She certainly did look the part and Seth though evidently the same cause, after closing the door and turning to face her, his lips twitched instinctively in the faintest of smiles. "You can sit down, you know." He gestured towards the bench behind Kaitlyn and then, while she dutifully obliged, took place opposite her.

And now with both sat down and at eye-contact level, the silence became even more uncomfortable and, quite frankly, unbearable, and the whole situation altogether more awkward.

_GREAT._

"I think we need to talk about—"

"You didn't come home—"

At least they still had a certain synchrony as both instinctively piped up at the same exact moment.

Even more awkward, anyone?

Apparently Seth decided to oblige Kaitlyn's point first, and so replied in a quite, distressed, almost guilty tone.

"I know, and I'm sorry, that wasn't nice."

Well now, that was a first. Bit of an understatement, yet still a first. The surprise was clear on Kaitlyn's expression upon hearing him acknowledging his own wrong move, and consequently gave the diva that little spark of hope that maybe, perhaps, potentially, this wasn't going to end up in a total fucking wreck.

"You can't just take off and disappear for days after a fight… it's… it's not okay." She pushed on with apparent calm, disguising the turmoil of uncertainty she had inside; at least this was the only topic on which she fully knew she was in the right and, judging from his initial reaction, so did he. Oh, how she wished she could cling onto his disappearance instead of facing the whole other side of what was going on in the relationship lately. "I mean, what the hell, how do you think I felt when I saw you had come to pick up your stuff?"

Amongst the distress etched on his features, Seth had to actually fight back the urge to crack a smile; trust her to swear even when speaking so sternly. "I know, I know." He sincerely responded, his palms up on his knees in unaware, figurative surrender. "And I'm really sorry, I assure you that won't happen again."

_Again. He had said 'again'._

_Oh._

_OH._

"I had to clear my head, I needed to be by myself for a while… but I should've done that differently, I— I fucked that up."

Probably on any other night and on any other circumstance this would have sufficed to put the whole incident behind, but presumably not this time.

"…Not only _that_ one, though".

The remark caught them both by surprise, that was for sure; but it had to be said and it had to be said now. As much as she wanted to just cross the small space between them and find comfort into his arms upon hearing that, apparently, he didn't want this relationship to be done, Kaitlyn simply couldn't refrain from blurting out instinctively what she really thought. And felt.

"I believe you're sorry for this… episode, and I accept your apology," she conceded "but what about the rest? I need to know if you want to fix what's been going on."

Seth took a deep sigh, unconsciously playing with the hair tie wrapped around his wrist, his eyes cast down.

"Otherwise it's all pointless."

His head jerked up the exact moment she stated her implied ultimatum. It was quite evident judging from the mix of undisguised surprise and dread on his face that he had never quite considered the idea that she could be the one deciding to call it all off.

"What do you mean, you don't—"

"I love you, Seth." She wholeheartedly said, "But the person you've become, this… this version of you, this is not the person I fell in love with and I don't know if I can love him."

"But that's me, Kait, that's still me!" He urged, a slight not of panic in his voice.

"No, that's not." She sadly shook her head. "You can put on that black leather costume and destroy every superstar in the company— I might not approve of that, but that's your choice and you're entitled to it, and I can try to at least respect that… but the real Seth Rollins wouldn't have let go of all the rest in the process."

"You mean Dean and Roman." There was an echo of annoyance in his voice.

"I mean _us_. You're putting all the rest first. I can make sacrifices, gosh, I'm not stupid; I know sometimes in this business and on the road some things get in the way, but you're acting like I'm just a spare tire in your life and I'm not okay with it. I can't be. So if you think I'm only weighing you down… well, you can consider yourself completely free from now on."

There, she had said it all; actually she didn't even know how she had managed to get it all out (and without even making a scene, kudos to her), but now it was in the open and there was no turning back from it. This was it, this was the breaking point.

Kaitlyn ran a hand through her two-toned hair, still trying to get her breathing back to normal; her destiny was apparently in Seth's hands now… she had said her part and now it was evidently up to him to decide what was going to be the final verdict on their relationship.

Saying that the superstar in question was taken aback by what Kaitlyn had just poured out was probably the understatement of the century, and it showed clearly in the way he kept staring at her wide-eyed, almost hypnotized. Yes, of course he knew they had issues as of lately (well, only a blind person wouldn't have noticed as much at that point), but he hadn't realized she was that fed up with the situation.

He knew he had to take a decision and take it now… yet he seemed to act quite on instinct when he suddenly broke eye contact and stood up a moment later, as if he had known what to do all along.

Kaitlyn followed his movements in slight confusion, wondering whether he was simply going to walk away, both metaphorically and factually; and the scene actually didn't become any clearer when the Ninja came to stop right before her, offering his hand.

"I'm sorry." Seth spoke in what was just a bit louder than a whisper, a sigh following his words.

"…What exactly for?" The diva unsurely asked, even more hesitantly taking his hand and standing up; well, it'd be quite awkward now if he was just about to state he was sorry for how things had ended and basically proceed to throw her out.

"For… everything, at this point." He offered a shrug in dismay, "I know I should've handled things better. I just— what's happening in my career is overwhelming, and I need you to understand it… but I love you Kait, I don't want to lose you."

God, it felt good to hear so again, it felt good to catch a glimpse of the old Seth back.

"You say that now, but—"

"—But I will try to do better." He cut her off with a newfound determination in his voice.

"How?" Slightly shaking her had, the diva was aware she was playing the devil's advocate, yet she couldn't help it.

"I can make it work, I promise I can. I will." Seth firmly affirmed. A moment later his forehead touched hers. "You know we can do the impossible together, baby."

She was only human after all and, even worse, still very much in love with the kid; so it really was no surprise that, when right after such whisper his lips searched hers, she melted in his embrace.

**x-x-x-x-x**

In a similar locker room a few corridors away, but in a definitely different setting, Dean was busy carelessly tossing various items into his suitcase.

On his way back from the showers, Roman stopped and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You know that usually the whole key of personal belongings would be your will not to break them, right?"

The, at this point quite self-proclaimed, lunatic fringe didn't care to disguise an eye roll. This was usually the part where Seth stepped in, making sure the joking didn't rapidly escalate into a –sometimes childish- argument. But that was then. And this was now.

And a bottle of shampoo flew in the bag with a loud thud.

This time it was Roman's turn to roll his eyes, yet he evidently decided to shift the topic onto something else.

"You took a while after your match."

"Yup."

"You didn't happen to bump into him or anything of that sort, right?"

There was no doubt on whom the "him" in question was, nor how the Samoan was making sure Dean hadn't just made something stupid out of revenge towards their ex brother. Only, evidently tonight Dean wasn't in the mood for being looked after even if with the best intentions, and the exasperation showed as he momentarily stopped to offer a somewhat annoyed look before responding with a shrug.

"Nope." 1…2… "I bumped into Kaitlyn though."

Not usually the talkative one, nor one for pointless chit-chat even in his best moods, the scruffy superstar wasn't even sure why he had opted to share the information, yet he had…

"Oh, did you?" Roman echoed, "How's she?"

"Hmm."

"What?" Misunderstanding the not-so-elaborated answer, the dark haired superstar pressed on. "Is she on board with the traitorous little bastard on his new adventure? Did she say something?"

"I think quite the opposite."

"What? What do you mean?" It had to be said that it was quite frustrating at times trying to actually carry a full on conversation with someone who kept replying with either half sentences or grunts, so kudos to Roman for actually not losing his patience just yet.

"I don't know, there seems to be something off with her… I don't think things are going smoothly."

"Can't say I'm surprised if he's changed so drastically."

"Why? Do you think he's changed towards her too?"

Roman shrugged, "I don't know man, what do you expect from someone who betrays his own brothers?"

"I know, I just— I didn't think he would change towards his own woman too."

"Boy's scum, Dean, we're learning that all to well. Why do you care though? About Kaitlyn, I mean."

"What? I don't."

"You just wondered—"

"I just nothing. I don't care about him, I don't care about her. I don't care about them as a couple." And with that Dean abruptly took his bag and proceeded for the door.

"Man, you're in a weird mood tonight, you know?!" Roman shouted after him, but no answer was received.


End file.
